1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internetworking and in particular to packet multicasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional Internet Protocol (IP) multicast provides a multi-source group model in which receivers in a multicast group G receive packets from any source S on the Internet. Conventional IP multicasting is further described in Karanjit S. Siyan, Inside TCP/IP, 3d ed., New Writers Publishing, 1997, pages 426-429. IP multicasting is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,494 to Green entitled “Method and System of Multicast Routing for Groups with a Single Transmitter” and M. Handley, “Internet Multicast Today,” The Internet Protocol Journal, December 1999, p. 2. All of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Recent work has recognized that major benefits in addressing, access control, and routing scalability are to be found from restricting multicast to a single-source multicast model. For example see, Hugh W. Holbrook and David R. Cheriton, “IP Multicast Channels: EXPRESS Support for Large Scale Single-source Applications” ′presented at SIGCOMM 1999, incorporated herein and by reference in its entirety. Most current applications for multicast are transmitted from a single-source or largely from a single-source out of a small group of sources. For example, video broadcasts, corporate file distribution, and stock quote distribution and dissemination applications are a few well-known, single-source applications. All essentially provide source data from one transmitting host.
One problem seen in the art is encountered when supporting multicast applications that are largely, but not entirely, single-source. Current state of the art approaches typically delegate the multicasting operation entirely to (slower) application level proxies, such as those provided by Akamai or FastForward. Other alternatives known in the art rely on complicated network and receiving host protocols. Such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,894,480 and 5,561,670, both to Hoffert et al. And both entitled “Method and Apparatus for Operating a Multicast System on an Unreliable Network.” These patents describe variations on the well-known Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP) and are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
All of these prior art methods share a common failing in that each is necessarily slowed by the overhead of the messaging protocols and OSI upper-layer application processing. This slow down also increases cost by constraining transmission speed, adding processing complexity, and increasing the probability of error.
What is needed is a simple, scaleable method of providing single-source multicasting from a small plurality of sources that appears to receiver groups as if it were originating from a unique, single-source host.